


Fox Boy's Bride

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [16]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Femdom, Feminization, Hypnosis, M/M, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Societte and Yuel have picked up on their Captain's crush on Kou, and decide to push him along a little.
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 14





	Fox Boy's Bride

The Azure Sky. The world belonging to the adventurers that dared brave the skies. They were called Skyfarers, riding on airships that would carry them from island to island, ensuring safe travels all the way.  
  
And occasionally, a little incident or two. Something the young captain Gran found out as two of his crewmates tried to corner him inside of his bedroom when he hadn't even gotten dressed. "Y-Yuel? Societte? What are you two planning?" The brown-haired boxers-wearing young man asked aloud as he tried to crawl back into bed, feeling the two foxes' leering eyes fall down on him.  
  
"Ehehe. Well, captain! We thought that we wanted to reward a certain family member of ours. Somebody that you've kept your eyes on in a longing way, ever since you saw him for the first time!" The black-haired Erune Yuel chimed as she rubbed her hands together. "And believe me, we've noticed. Don't think we haven't caught you staring for minutes while he tried explaining how to deal with that problem back then!"  
  
Gran gulped as he started blushing from head to toe, pulling the covers over his body in an attempt to hide. "G-Go away. I don't want to talk about it. That's an order..!" He tried to invoke his authority, only to feel a soft warmth starting to build up within him. He knew exactly what the cause of it was since he had seen it be used on others...  
  
The culprit was the white-haired Erune Societte, who in comparison to her excited companion, merely smiled as she gently brushed the covers aside. "Captain. Please. We only intend to help you with your hidden desire for him. Please, trust us. We will not harm a single hair on your body, even if you may end up looking a little less... Overtly masculine, by the time we're done." Their intentions were laid bare, and he had practically already fallen under their spell...  
  
The brown-haired young man gulped as he looked up at the two foxy women, before trying to back away against the wall. "You... You can't. Even if I... Even if I like him, and want him to be safe and secure, to be loved like he never has before, he would never accept me. He's not that kind of boy, he can't be." He tried to deny his feelings, projecting his worries onto the boy...  
  
Which just earned him a brief chop across the head from Yuel. "Oh, zip it! You know he'd love it! Do you see how lonely he looks, and how brightly he smiles at all three of us? The two of us are the only family he has left, and you are the only one that has tried to reach out towards him. He'll be honored to see you try to court him, don't even try to deny it!" She was very blunt in her attempts to convince the captain, especially when she put her fists to good use. They always hurt...  
  
Gran sighed a little as he rubbed his head, only to blush as he felt his boxers tighten due to the flame that was heating him from inside his stomach. He didn't want to admit it, that much was obvious on his expression. Still, he stonewalled two of his most trusted crewmates.  
  
This made Societte grab his chin, only to kiss him on the lips. "Captain. Gran. Dear. Relax. Let us take care of everything, and Kou will look at you with nothing but love and adoration by the time we're done." Her voice was like honey, as the embers that it gave off slowly added to the fire within the young man. He could feel his body growing warmer and his arousal heightening, especially as he looked straight at his two foxy companions...  
  
He didn't quite realize it yet, but the flame was not only designed to turn him on and make him easier to negotiate with as a result of his arousal-clouded mind, but it was also good at making him a bit more... susceptible to suggestions. "I..." He muttered, only to look down at the floor. "I trust you, Societte. Please, help me. I want to make him happy, and I can't do it without the two of you."  
  
Yuel giggled as her captain finally gave in, helping him onto his feet as she pushed him over towards a body-sized mirror. "Right! Since you're not being difficult anymore, let's just take a quick look at you and see what we need to adjust!" The black-haired Erune chimed as she started circling her captain, scratching her chin as she started putting together an outfit in her mind. She poked at the boy's body to make sure that he was the right size for the clothes she had in mind, while her white-haired companion took note of his actual measurements.  
  
The more the two of them looked at him and put together their plan, the more he felt the flame in his stomach growing wilder and wilder. He could barely see straight as he felt it fill up the entirety of that small organ, causing him to wobble back and forth as his cute cock started brushing up against the tip of his waistband. It was cute how his boxers barely fit on him, to the point where he...  
  
"That's it. I've got it, Socie!" The black-haired Erune chimed cheerfully as she grabbed ahold of her captain's underwear, yanking it down to reveal his adorable manhood. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't pitifully small either. It was about the size of a pointer finger, exactly the right size to tease. He didn't even make an effort to cover it up as it was revealed, letting the two foxes get more than a good look at it as they chatted amongst themselves.  
  
Societte raised her eyebrow as she registered everything that her lifelong friend whispered into her ear. "...Do you want to feminize him completely? Instead of just prettying him up to match our standards? Are you absolutely sure that Kou will accept a bride, rather than a friend that can grow into a lover?"  
  
"Positive!" Yuel chimed in turn as she rubbed her hands together, grinning as she looked up at her captain's face. "Well, Captain? You wanna be his Bride?" The question was so blunt, so loaded... and yet, she knew that he would answer positively. Even before he nodded weakly with a quiet smile on his face. "See? He'll allow it. Just work your magic, Socie!"  
  
The white-haired Erune shook her head slightly as she held up a single finger. "This might tingle just a little, Captain. I've not perfected this technique, as it was meant for a... special performance, should we ever lose access to our garbs." She explained as she closed her eyes, focusing her will on the flame inside of the young man. It needed to burn brighter, more intensely. So it could consume him, yet not destroy him completely.  
  
Gran gasped as his cock throbbed, a bit of fire slowly emerging from his stomach as it spread across his body, stopping in specific spots until the outline of feminine undergarments had been etched onto his form. By the time the flames had gathered back in the middle of his torso, he was indeed redressed in just the right way. He wore a set of soft silk stockings that emphasized his legs, a black pair of panties that rubbed up against his limber member, a bra that rubbed up against his chest in just the right fashion, and a pair of heels that made him stand up straighter than ever... In short, he had been dressed as if he was a girl. The best part of it all?  
  
He was enjoying it. The smile on his face wasn't entirely caused by the trance he had been pulled into by the flame...  
  
The flames spread out once more, coating his body and spreading outward to coat him in what looked like a robe completely made out of the fire. Yet again, the discolored element retracted towards his stomach, revealing that he was now garbed in an azure-colored flower-patterned kimono that accentuated his body in all the right ways. It was even open near the chest, giving just the slightest peek at his feminine chest.  
  
Just a few more touches had to be put on him, as the fire sunk back into his body. His legs grew wobbly as he felt his rear tightening up, growing firmer and more lady-like. His hips widened as he took a shaky step forward, causing them to brush up against the side of the oriental outfit. His previously flat breasts started to push out just a little. They didn't develop into full breasts, but rather they gained a little bit of fat so that they could fill out his tiny bra. Just to add to his newfound feminine charm. He could feel every tiny hair on his slender, feminized body standing at attention, his arousal peaking with every passing second.  
  
To finish things off, his face needed its own makeover. Instead of his accepting and masculine gaze, his expression slowly melted into something softer. Whenever he looked at something now, he had a forlorn and longing look to him. His irises had grown smaller naturally, which made his gaze seem even less imposing. His lips grew just a little fuller, as Yuel stepped in to add a little black lipstick to make them stand out more. Like a proper wife should. Finally, the fires that had altered his body caused a thin layer of fine ash to appear around his eyes, making it seem as if he had applied a bit of eyeshadow. Completing his transformation...  
  
And with that, the heel-wearing kimono-clad Captain... collapsed onto his bed once more, shivering all over as the two Erune heard his rather unceremonious orgasm. A tiny bit of clear cum dribbled down his leg seconds later. Perhaps, they had overdone it. Perhaps he would never return to normal. But, they knew in the innermost part of their hearts, that it would all be worth it. He just needed to meet his future beloved, and everything would be alright.  
  
Gran quietly passed out, drifting off to sleep, dreaming of the boy who he craved...  
  
\---  
  
Days later, in another room aboard the Grancypher, a certain sandy-blonde young Erune sat perfectly still in his bed, meditating. Concentrating. Hoping that his past sins would be absolved. This was Kou, the youth that Gran had kept his eyes out for, ever since they first met a few years ago...  
  
A knock echoed on the fox boy's door, causing his ears to perk up. "You may enter." He said in the most graceful tone he could muster, as he climbed out of his bed. He dusted off his clothes and took a deep breath. Though he had been with the Crew for a long time, he was always so nervous around strangers...  
  
But that feeling of nervousness couldn't be matched by the sheer surprise and shock at seeing a certain brunette enter his room. A brunette that had taken care of him for so long... now dressed like one of his clanmates, in terms of fashion anyhow... "...C-Captain..? Is that you..?" He asked, far too surprised with this turn of events.  
  
His only answer was a finger that met his lips, and a deep, intimately somber stare from the kimono-clad Gran. "Sssh. Kou. Please, sit down." His voice was much more tender than it had ever been, and the Erune was forced to accept his demand...  
  
A demand that led to the orientalized and feminized young man taking a seat on the target of his affections' lap. "Oh, Kou. You don't have to worry any longer. You don't have to absolve yourself of any sins. You've done more than enough for the world. Now, let me soothe your worries... my dearest, beloved Kou..." He whispered into that sensitive ear, as he wrapped his slender arms around the Erune boy...  
  
Kou didn't know how to reply, much less how he was going to handle any of this... but he knew one thing. Gran was right. He should be soothed... serenaded, even, by the man he loved. He knew that both Societte and Yuel were no doubt behind this development, but he didn't care. The words that left the changed captain's mouth were genuine, even if his body had been changed. He couldn't rightfully deny him the chance to shower him in love.  
  
They would spend the rest of the day locked in intimacy, their love blossoming overnight...


End file.
